


Survivors Guilt

by TuffDwightWest



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: After Dwight keeps escaping and outplaying Ghostface. Ghostface finally gets a moment alone with him.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

The distant sound of Jake dying caused Dwight to look down in shame. He had tried so hard this match. Having been thrown onto the hook more times then he could count. And having enough cuts that he wondered how he was even standing at this point. 

His makeshift patch job doing nothing to mask the pain. They were going up against the masked figure that they had dubbed Ghostface. Or perhaps it was a mix of both considering the killer had left little notes saying his name. Regardless, he wasn't known for having any mercy so Dwight doubted he was gonna make it out either. 

He considered trying for the gate or looking for the hatch but he doubted that he'd find it before the other. And even if he did what was the point of getting his hope up? He knew he wasn't gonna live. 

It was the bitter part of him that had him walk out of cover and in the middle of the path. His instincts screamed at him to hide but he didn't care as he just stood there. His friends were dead and soon he would be too. He just hoped that the killer would be quick. 

Closing his eyes, he didn't know what was worse. Seeing him approach or being caught off guard when the knife finally sunk into his rib cage. It felt like an eternity he was just standing there when a crow behind him suddenly cried out. Startled he whipped around, unsurprised to see the masked killer there. 

Immediately looking away Dwight sighed. Yeah better not to look. Maybe the surprise would help mask the pain. He could hear the other Males footsteps as he drew closer. Tensing of his own accord, waiting for the blow. 

"Are you not gonna even try to run?" A voice suddenly spoke. Startling Dwight so much that he stumbled. 

Wide eyes turned towards the killer as he realized he had talked. The surprisingly average male voice so jarring coming from the heartless monster in front of him. Once the initial shock of hearing his voice wore off Dwight found himself oddly angry. 

"What's the point? You would have found me either way." Dwight responded glaring at the Male but his anger didn't last long. It never did. Instead it was replaced by a helplessness he was used to most of his life. "So just... get it over with. Take a picture, do whatever..." he said the last part quietly. Knowing about the others tendency to make their final moments, 'last' in the form of photos. Sometimes in other trials he would leave the pictures around for the survivors to find. 

"Yeah, I would have found you." Ghostface responded. Sounding amused despite the situation. 

Dwight clenched his fist before flinching as his arm was suddenly grabbed. Being pulled up against the other killer. "You are giving me permission to, do whatever?" He questioned. The grip hard and bruising but his repeat of Dwight's earlier mumbled words worried Dwight way more. 

"Just kill me. Get it over with. I'm... letting you." He said. The words sounding strange now that he was stuck in this moment. He was gonna let someone kill him?

The grip didn't loosen but a gloved hand was suddenly cupping Dwight's chin. Turning it side to side as Ghostface seemed to inspect him. "You know, it's never just been me and you." The killer commented. 

Dwight frowned, before Ghostface continued, "Usually I kill you before everyone else. Either that or... you escape." He said that part with distain. His grip on Dwight's arm tightening causing him to hiss as he attempted to free himself. "Don't know what it is about you. But you have escaped more then everyone else. I always have to kill you first." He explained. 

"Can't say I'm sorry about surviving." Dwight responded without thinking. Expecting some kind of anger he got a chuckle instead. 

"No, I don't fault you for that." The killer agreed. Dwight was surprised by how talkative this one was. Especially considering that up until this point he didn't even think the killers could talk. He wasn't sure he liked this new realization. 

"Are you gonna kill me yet or are we just gonna stand here talking." Dwight finally said. 

"Tsk, so impatient Dwight." 

Upon hearing his name Dwight froze, his eyes widened as he shifted to look at the killer better. Not like he could see much with the mask over the mans face. "How...." 

"Your little campfire isn't as secluded as you all think." Danny responded simply. Causing Dwight's heart to freeze. So he had been watching them. Probally not just him as well, the other killers coming to mind. 

After the initial shock wore off though Dwight tried to think it over logically. Before finally deciding that, it didn't matter. "Doubt we are that fun to watch." He responded once again trying to free his arm and finding this time that he was let go. Although a warning blade was leveled at him. 

Rubbing at his arm, he didn't try to run just stared at the blade for a moment before crossing his arms. "You were one of the first survivors I was sent in to kill." The killer suddenly continued. Dwight wasn't surprised. He seemed to be every killers first. But he did recall something about this killer. 

"We all escaped." Dwight responded proudly. Wincing as the blade was suddenly leveled at his neck. Digging in enough to draw a bit of blood. 

Dwight frowned after nothing else happened, staring at the white of the mask. Close enough that he could almost make out the eyes underneath. "What, do you want revenge for that?" He questioned. The idea of it sounding ludacris to him. Considering how long ago that trial had been. 

"I've killed you many times now." Ghostface mused lifting the blade. Keeping a drop on it as he seemed to inspect it. 

"How do you make the survivors do the... generators faster?" He suddenly questioned. The question just causing Dwight to laugh. Finding it absurd. 

Seemed like the wrong move as he was suddenly thrown up against the wall. A huff escaped him as he sighed, "Even if I knew. I wouldn't tell you, killer." He said, surprisingly brave despite the moment. 

The blade being brought back to his neck wasn't a surprise. So closing his eyes Dwight waited. Figuring he pissed the killer off enough that he was finally going to kill him. The sudden feel of lips on his had him gasping as his eyes shot open. The mask was pulled up but he couldn't see much else. 

The tongue flicking out against his caused him to go back to the present as he gave a tentative push back. Remembering who it was though, he pushed the killer off. As he stumbled the mask was quickly pulled back down before Dwight could see. "What the heck was that?" Dwight gasped, confused. 

"Heck, really?" Ghostface's raspy voice responded. 

Dwight just frowned but didn't say much else. A hand coming up to touch his lips. Still tingling from the sudden kiss. Pushing off from the wall he started to walk away. 

The killer of course following keeping Dwight close. Dwight meanwhile was just confused. 'Did Ghostface really just kiss him? Was he misreading the situation?' Thinking it over he really didn't know what lead to the sudden affection. 

Finally stopping Dwight turned around to stare at the cloaked figure. "What do you want?" He finally demanded. Really fed up with the situation. He knew some of the other survivors sometimes would gain favor from killers. But if that's what Ghostface was expecting from him then he had another thing coming. 

"Either kill me or don't. You're not getting anything else." He said. Watching as the cloaked figure just tilted his head. 

Shaking his head Dwight just looked away. Catching sight of something at the corner of his eye. The hatch? Suddenly escape didn't seem so impossible anymore. Turning back towards the killer though he knew he wouldn't make it just by running. 

"Too prude to get down, Dwight? Think you are better then the others that do?" Ghostface suddenly sneered. Dwight turned to look at him before narrowing his eyes. 

"Don't care what the other survivors do to survive." He said. Which wasn't completely true. He was a major advocate of being a 'team player' and he was not a big fan of survivors that didn't agree with that sentiment. 

"Bullshit." The killer responded. Dwight just shrugged taking a step back, having come up with a gameplan through the talk. 

"Don't like it when they sacrifice others to save their own. When they refuse to help in a situation where they could." Dwight decided to continue. 

"Cowards." The killer agreed. Dwight nodded as he took another step backwards. 

"But someone..." he hesitated for a moment before reluctantly continuing, "getting a killer off in hope for mercy. Especially in a situation like this. I don't care." Dwight stated and it was the honest truth. 

"But not you. Too good to suck a dick to get a free escape?" Ghostface questioned. Pushing into Dwight and forcing him to take three steps backwards. Now closer to where he needed to be. The killer was distracting though as he ran a gloved hand along his chin. 

Dwight took a deep breath as he looked down. He didn't know if his plan would work. But worst case scenario he dies again. So he mind as well try. "Would... you actually give mercy?" He asked softly. 

"Depends." The killer responded. His hand trailing down Dwight's chest. Causing the smaller man to shiver. Deciding that he needed to be more direct Dwight took a step towards the stalker. 

A soft exhale from the man was heard which proved to be a good move. Being bold Dwight reached out resting his hands against the killers chest. He couldn't really feel much through the padding. "How many layers do you have on?" He asked without really thinking. 

A snort sounded from the man, which oddly sounded kind of genuine, "A few." He responded. The moment was ruined however when Dwight's hand was grabbed and moved lower. "Try here instead." The man whispered. 

Cupping the slowly forming bulge. Dwight found his face slowly reddening. Truth be told he hadn't done something like this before. Not for lack of trying but he didn't exactly turn heads. 

"Not so bold anymore." Ghostface said still holding onto Dwight's wrist. Dwight bit his lip before starting a slow pumping motion through the mans pants. 

"Mm~" A soft noise escaped the killer as he moved more into Dwight pushing him backwards a bit more. Which was perfect for what Dwight had to do. Knowing that his plan had fallen completely into place. Dwight found himself smiling. 

"Hey Ghostface." He whispered. Taking a step to the side, which seemed to alarm the killer some. So thinking quickly he leaned forward, kissing at the killers exposed neck. The shiver from Ghostface, was oddly exciting but Dwight was now to pumped up on adrenaline to really focus on it. 

"Should have killed me." He whispered. Pulling back just as fast before grabbing the side of the pallet they were now standing in. Slamming it down as hard and with as much anger the man could muster. 

Usually the killer sighed when being caught off guard like this. But this time a surprised exclaim sounded. Not wasting anytime to listen further though Dwight just ran. The hatch was on top of the hill. And reaching the top. He didn't even chance a look back before leaping inside. 

It didn't take long to reform at the campfire. Looking around there wasn't too many people around. Most must either be respawning or in a trial still. Taking a seat next to Jake, the quiet male nodded as a greeting before they both stared at the fire. 

Dwight however found a smirk falling across his face. Usually his plans don't work out but today he definitely got a one up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets payback

Danny was infuriated, watching Dwight slip into the hatch. Before anymore movement could even be done. He felt the fog engulf him before he reformed back in his own personal realm. If one could call it that. The 'realm' just being the small apartment he used as Jed. 

The walls littered with his old newspapers and also now filled with pictures of all the survivors. Mostly in the middle of him killing them. Turning he glared at the picture of Dwight. Not at all pleased that he was outsmarted. 

The Entity was whispering to him but he ignored it as he set off out of his realm and out towards where he knew the survivors were. He couldn't cross the barrier, but pulling out his binoculars. He quickly found his current obsession. 

Oh he was gonna pay for that. 

And for the next four or five trials that Danny had with him he did. Always killing him instead of sacrificing. In increasingly brutal ways. It wasn't easy though and admittedly three of the trials he had been the only kill. Only one trial had he managed to actually get everyone else. 

The next trial had been in the corn map and he once again saw Dwight. Bringing the mori specifically for him once again. He started the match normally. Surprisingly there seemed to be a new woman. 

It had been awhile since he saw a new survivor so Danny did take some time to try to get a read on her. She clearly didn't get along well with the others. But that didn't seem to bother her as she went off alone. 

She had enough knowledge that Danny knew this wasn't her first trial. But she still was not as experienced as the Survivors that had been here longer. Easily downing her, he didn't waste anymore time on her as he went off to find Dwight. 

He had run into him a few times but downing Dwight was harder then most survivors. As the survivor that had been there the longest. He was one of the few that seemed to always know when Danny was approaching. Like a third sense where he could tell he was being watched. 

The other two were less experienced so even though he managed to hook Dwight once. He was the harder target and was better at hiding away. He only got the second hook, cause he dared to jump in front of Danny's knife that he had aimed for the new survivor. 

Now there was only two left however, Dwight and the new girl. Danny didn't know where they were but finally spotting movement he quickly went to follow. Both of them seemed to be in the shack. Although Dwight seemed a bit panicked. 

The absence of his glasses was what Danny figured was the main reason. He could see them on the ground but didn't know how he could have lost them. He was close enough to hear voices though. "Yun-Jin please, they must have skidded somewhere." Dwight's voice rang out. 

"Only two of us left." The woman just responded. Danny's eyes narrowed wondering what she was gonna do. 

"I have a gen halfway if we both commit we can get it done. Even if he finds us. I'll get him to chase me." Dwight assured. Still looking around for his glasses. 

The womans gaze roamed over before she seemed to notice the glasses as well. Walking over, Danny was waiting for her to grab them when instead she crushed them underneath her foot. Sparing a glance at Dwight, he looked nervous. "Better plan. I leave you here to die. Then I get out with hatch." She said simply. Before just like that she turned to leave. 

Danny though. Danny was pissed. Cutting her off as she was walking out. The blade sinking into her was so sweet as she crumbled down. "Now that's just rude." He commented. Looking up at Dwight who just seemed to let out a sigh. 

Walking past where she was whimpering, Danny grabbed Dwight before dragging him over to where she was. He stumbled along but didn't fight his grip too much. Pushing him down Ghostface drew out his blade. "Finish her off." He ordered. 

"No." Dwight responded quietly. 

"She betrayed you. Was a selfish bitch. Trust me, it'll make you feel better." He responded. 

Not trusting the situation Yun-Jin attempted to crawl away. Before Danny stood and crushed her down with his boot. "I'll let you go if you do." Ghostface offered. Sure that would get him. 

"I'm not a killer." Dwight responded. 

"Fine. Yun-Jin if you stab Dwight. I'll let you go." Danny stated, holding out the blade to Yun-Jin. He wasn't too surprised to see her grab it quickly. Knowing she was too weak to really be a danger to him he let out a wistful sigh. 

"Now if only I had two knives. Could give you one and have a little battle royal." Ghostface commented. At his words though the ground glowed for a moment as a knife materialized. Stuck in the ground. 

"Oh we have an audience. Thinks she wants to see what you two do too. You want the blade Dwight? Or are you willing to risk without it." Danny questioned. Ripping the knife out of the ground before holding it out to the half blind Male. 

His hand reached for it before he seemed to flinch back. Ghostface watched the mix of emotions that fell across his face before finally he took the blade. "Alright blind versus dying. This will be interesting~" Danny purred. Taking a few steps back as he pulled out his camera. Leveling it at then both. 

His attention was mostly on Dwight though. Apart of him hoping that the survivor would go through with it. He wasn't a harbinger of justice. But even he thought what Yun-Jin was shitty. Especially since he had protected and had helped her this whole match. Looking at her though he saw a darkness in her eyes. A ruthlessness of a woman who would do whatever it takes to get where she needs to go. 

Looking at Dwight though, he knew how this was going to go even before the woman lunged forward. Instincts caused Dwight to dart backwards. "You're fine with killing?" He asked nervously. 

"I'm fine with living." Yun-Jin responded simply. She was still bleeding heavily but the chance to escape was enough to give her a newfound burst of adrenaline. 

"Come on Dwight. How many times have people used you to get what they want in life? Even blind I know you could take her. Or are you asking to die again?" Ghostface taunted. 

Dwight looked towards where his voice sounded before shaking his head. And in a show of defiance, dropped his blade. This seemed to be a mistake, however, as Yun-Jin used this chance to rush forward. 

Never before had a kill disappointed Danny more. As the blade sunk into Dwight's chest. He fell backwards as Yun-Jin fell backwards. 

"There done. Now let me go." Yun-Jin ordered. Danny glared at her before walking towards them and just crouching down next to Dwight. "Should have killed her." He whispered. Watching the light fade from his eyes. 

He had seen it plenty of times before but oddly he couldn't look as long as reaching out he closed his eyes. Looking away finally before back at the girl. "Its back that way. Near the generator David died at." He said. A deal was a deal after all and Ghostface always went through with his deals. 

"What? You expect me to crawl all the way there. I'll bleed out by then!" Yun-Jin hissed. Ghostface just looked back up at her. Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes. Not like she could see his reaction. She must have sensed his mood though cause cursing she turned to crawl her way out. 

Once she was out of sight. Danny stood before walking over to the knife that Dwight had dropped. Picking it up and touching the side of the knife against his glove. It was a shame a knife as pretty as this one did not see blood. 

Sheathing the knife he walked back over to Dwight's body. Bringing out his camera before taking a picture. Checking to make sure it was framed right. He then reached out and pulled the bloody blade out of his chest. This blade had seen plenty of blood. One of Danny's favorites. 

Staring down at him, he stood in silence till finally the fog moved to take him away. 

This time when he reappeared in his apartment he didn't immediately leave. For the first time in awhile he really wished he could have a drink. Shaking his head he went and set both knives on a nearby table. Taking out his camera and heading off to the Entities attempt to make him a computer. 

It was clearly a fake thing, recreated from Danny's memories. It had his notes, a place for him to write, and a way for him to send his pictures off to his printer. The Entity had tried to set him up with something though so Danny was gonna take what he could get. 

It took about an hour for him to digitalize the pictures from that match. The cool thing about a fake created apartment was that the Entity seemed to give him way more rooms then he actually had. So the shrines he had for each survivor. Showing his moris, pictures, or other ways he tortured them with. All lay in their own unique shrines. 

Seemed that the killer knew he would have to make one for Yun-Jin cause the room was already slightly bigger with a space for her. Usually he would reminisce about the pain he had caused. Or just the images he caught of them while they were unaware. He didn't waste much time today though. Just putting down their pictures robotically. 

As he finally arrived in Dwight's shine, it was almost comical at this point how much bigger it was then the others. Something he hadn't really noticed until now. 

Staring at the shrine, he reluctantly put the most recent one there. Although staring at the picture he felt a hint of anger rising. "Should have took the deal." He said out loud. Shaking his head before turning to leave the shrine room. 

Whispering started as he walked out. Danny practically feeling the Entities curiosity as he pulled off his mask. He could never completely understand what the Entity was saying but at least it made him feel less alone. Speaking to her was like getting snippets, a hunch of what she was saying. Whether it was an exact science remained to be seen. Although the Entity seemed to like him enough. 

He could tell that the Entity was picking up on his raging emotions about what happened. But the question of why he was feeling so upset was hard to answer. "What is wrong with him? He had a chance to live yet he just let her kill him." He said. Thinking back to the time when Dwight asked him to just kill him. 

He wasn't expecting an answer but it seemed like the Entity was trying to explain anyway. And by explain, more like forcing a splitting headache for Danny as she tried to force an image in his mind. Although fleeting he did catch it. 

"Husk? Hes becoming a husk?" Danny questioned. Not exactly sure what that meant. The Entity was quick to explain as he imagined a person without hope being thrown into the abyss. For some reason the idea of that happening to Dwight actually kind of alarmed him. 

"What? I think he still has hope. It's just a weird hope." He defended before another example showed. Danny now seeing how fiercely Dwight tried to protect others but then when alone, that ferocity disappeared. 

He couldn't relate to Dwight's need to always defend but according to the Entity it was why he was still here. Although even that need was fading, with every death or betrayal he felt. The Entity also showed him something else. Dwight standing amongst survivors he had never seen before. Clearly scared but slowly time passed as those survivors started to disappear. Some new ones appearing until finally Danny recognized Jake and Meg. 

"He really has been around for a long time." He realized. Shaking his head, he let out a soft sigh. Now Danny did not feel pity but he did feel something at this moment. He didn't want Dwight to give in but thinking it over. What reason really did he have to stay? 

Danny really just wanted him to stay cause he enjoyed the cat and mouse game he had with the seasoned survivor. "I want him. I don't want him to go to the void." He suddenly demanded. He could already feel the Entity's influence leaving however so standing up he decided to head out. 

It usually took a bit for survivors to respawn after death. He considered doing another trial to blow off steam. Then he would see if Dwight was back yet. 

‐----------------------

Blinking back into awareness, Dwight sighed as he sat back up. They always reformed in the fog and a quick walk would lead him back to the campfire. Remembering what happened with Yun-Jin though he found himself pausing. 

It was dangerous to wait too long in the fog. Only the fire offering safety which is why most survivors often hurried back. He usually would have as well but getting to his feet he found himself just standing there. 

Footsteps behind him caused him to tense though as turning he spotted a familiar cloaked figure. Ghostface walking into view clearly not trying to be stealthy as he held out his hands. "Welcome back." He called. 

Dwight just stared at him before shaking his head and looking away. He honestly didn't expect much from Danny. He had just recovered from death and now was probally going to die again. 

"Can you make it quick. I'm really not in the mood for torture." He mumbled. He wasn't really in the mood for death either. But experiencing it so much, he eventually just got used to it. It was a daily thing death, either of him or those closest to him. 

And then one day you just don't come back. He wondered when he was finally going to be done. He long ago had given up on escape. As so many survivors pointed out. They deserve escape more then him. What did Dwight have waiting for him? 

"Nah no fun when you want it." Ghostface responded stepping towards him. Dwight turned to look at him. 

"Then what do you want?" Dwight questioned. 

"I wanted you to get your revenge. Why didn't you? You could have taken her even blind." Danny responded. "Were you afraid what they would think. That she would tell them that you killed her?" He demanded. 

"Newer survivors forget their deaths. It's only when you've died to many times that you stop forgetting." Dwight admitted. Danny was surprised by this. He didn't actually know this fact. Although that just made less sense to him. 

"Then that's more reason to kill her. She wouldn't have even remembered." 

"She just wanted to live." Dwight responded. 

"And you don't?" Danny questioned. 

Dwight looked down at his accusing tone. Biting his lip as he found himself shivering. At this point he didn't know anymore. "Dying hurts. But at this point. I'm used to it, so rather me than her." He mumbled. 

Ghostface just stared at his response. As a killer yeah he was used to death but someone who was at the point that it didn't bother him. He really was too far gone wasn't he? "You ever explore away from the fire?" He asked instead. Curious. 

Dwight shook his head, "No." The survivor responded softly. Looking back towards the fire, he ignored Danny for a moment. "I'm heading back." He said. 

Before Danny could react Dwight started walking. "Wait!" Danny demanded. Moving to follow him but Dwight had already made enough distance that when Danny made a move to grab him. He was blocked by an invisible barrier. Taking a step back, Dwight was just staring at him. 

"So you guys really can't follow us." He said out loud. 

Danny just glared at him. Not like he could see through the mask. He wanted more time with the stupid nerd but of course he just walked off. "See you around, Ghostface." Dwight suddenly said. Before continuing on his walk back to the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is kind of a challenge to myself. I want to try to update every Thursday. And make a somewhat consistent story. Don't care if none of you like it. It's for me lol


End file.
